In order to use a paint brush one has to move his wrist as he moves up and down or from side to side with the brush. If a person is employed as a painter he has to make this motion day in and day out. This will ultimately lead to the painter getting a repetitive stress injury or carpal tunnel syndrome and painting will cause him a great deal of pain.
Also, for older painters who have arthritis within their wrists, painting is painful. The inventor has designed a brush will greatly reduce these problems. Thus, the first objective of this invention is to create a brush which an individual can use without the normal up and down movement or side to side movement of the wrist. The feature that enables the inventor's brush to be used without movement of the wrist is that the inventor has moved the handle so that the handle would be ninety degrees or perpendicular to the brush head. This also enables the painter to grab the brush in a normal grip. He can now use the brush without movement of his wrist. The applicant has further made the brush handle slightly curved and shaped so that an individual can hold the brush in a normal grip. Another problem of the brushes presently out on the market is that the brush head wears out far earlier than the handle of the brush. The brush head can wear out for several reasons. The first being that the brush was not properly cared for thus the paint, varnish or shellac has dried within the brush making it unusable. Brush heads also wear out from normal use. In both of these cases the brush head will wear out long before the handle wears out.
Thus, one of the objectives of this invention is to create a method of removing a brush head from the handle and replacing it with another. Applicant has developed a method for interchangeable brush heads so if the first one wears the brush head can be replaced with another. This also enables the individual to place brush heads of different sizes on the brush. Thus, one handle can be used for a one inch brush as well as a three inch brush head. Further, being able to take the brush head off the handle enables the individual to more easily clean the brush head. Due to the smaller size brush head it allows for a smaller storage area for the brush. It also makes the storage must easier. The brush heads are small enough that they can easily be placed in a small plastic bag.
The handle can also be used for a roller. Thus, painter can place either the brush head or a roller on the handle. The perpendicular handle enables the painter to use the roller with a different motion then the roller presently out on the market. It has been applicant's experience that painters who use the roller with the perpendicular handle preferred it to a regular roller with a handle.